


Tongues

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't need to speak each other's language to understand one another. Written for the 2nd Annual Spartacus Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Saxa/Gannicus - Sometimes a man just needs to be put on his knees...

Gannicus does not understand Agron’s people, for the most part. Some have made efforts to learn and speak Common, but many choose instead to rely on other methods to convey their meaning.

He does not need to speak their tongue to understand Saxa’s bright, sharp smile, nor the purposeful jerk of her head in the direction of the dark rooms of the temple. She does not grab him as she does the other men and women who take her fancy, and he wonders briefly why.

He follows after her, of course. How could he not?

She is the aggressor, attacking his mouth with warm tongue and sharp teeth. Her hands roam his body as he tries to keep up. Pulling back a moment, she grins and places her hands on his shoulders.

She need not say anything as she pushes him to his knees- he understands perfectly. There is no language barrier as she plants a foot firmly on his shoulder, exposing herself to his eager mouth. She grips his hair and murmurs what he hopes are words of encouragement in her strange tongue as he puts his mouth to better task than speaking.

Finally, after his knees have bruised and his jaw has begun to ache, she comes with a shout, her foot knocking painfully into his collarbone as she brings it to the floor to balance herself.

She is pleased, and favors him with a messy kiss before reaching down to finish him with her hand.

They may not understand one another’s words, Gannicus muses as she leaves, triumphant, but they understand each other’s bodies perfectly well.


End file.
